


Glorious Burden

by bluesun89



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesun89/pseuds/bluesun89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Genevieve Mason stumbled into a casual relationship with Thor, she thought she'd reached the pinnacle of her sexual fantasies. However, when Thor is called away, she finds more than she could ever imagine in his brother, Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just before the events of the first Thor movie. As Loki exhibits so few of his abilities in the movies, I have taken the liberty of blending in some of his comic book powers.

Genevieve Mason moaned and arched off the bed, stars pinging into her vision as she came again. The heaviness of her own body felt impossible as she heaved back down to the covers, breath forcing itself out of her tired lungs. She cracked an eye open as the hulking figure above her roared out his own orgasm. Long blonde hair partially obscured his eyes, but she would never forget the heat she read in those sparkling blue orbs. He rolled off her, all rakish chuff and satisfied grin. He laughed, a massive paw finding one of her supple breasts, lazy fingers circling a nipple.

"Oh, Miss Genevieve," said Thor, "I do very much enjoy our time together."

Gen grinned and laced a leg around one of Thor's, leveraging herself up on top of him. She felt the sturdy bulk of him beneath her, the heft of his thighs, the solid trunk of his torso. With his brawny muscle and deep, throaty voice, he was as the men of fairy tales and romance novels.

“Coming from a god, I’ll take that as a compliment,” she said, rubbing her hands over the pronounced flesh of his pectorals.

“Mmm, you should,” he said, running his hands up her back. She felt a slight pressure at her neck, one hand urging her downward. She dipped to kiss him. The scruff of his well-trimmed beard scratched just enough to alight the skin along her chin as the dichotomy of soft lips on hers sent bright thrills straight down to her already aroused clit. She felt him getting hard beneath her again and she shifted her hips against him, bringing him more rapidly to attention. He made a wanting noise and snagged her lip before nipping along her jawline, following his teeth with his tongue.

She let out a rush of hot breath as her head dizzied with the flood of blood to her own privates. Thor used the moment to turn the tables, pinning her with one swift, efficient motion. He chuckled as her feet found purchase at his lower back, asking him for everything he was willing to give. He circled a thumb around one semi-hard nipple, watching it tighten from his ministrations. His hand traced strategically down her torso, swirling about in the spots that made her ache.

He hovered surprisingly delicate fingers over her core, enough for her to know his intentions but not quell her longing. She shifted her pelvis up, and a soft whine squeaked in the back of her throat.

"Do you want me inside you?" he queried, voice gravelly with lust. He slid a finger into her, watching her face. "Sheathed full within you?"

"God, yes," she said, thrusting up onto his hand. He stroked into her, and she mewled in appreciation. They had done this enough that Thor knew what buttons to push to keep her wracked with sensation, yet it was still new enough that he oft carried the element of surprise. The last half hour had been full of old tricks and new surprises, and her head was swimming trying to anticipate his movements. He curled a second finger into her. She barked out a noise as his thumb found the little nub nestled within her lips. "Thor," she whispered, asking him to take her. His eyes crinkled as he read the want in her face; she saw the flush of self-satisfaction across his rugged features. He shifted, aligning himself with her pussy. He brought his heavy shaft into her, his movements always so well controlled by the considerable strength of his pelvis. She sucked in as he sunk himself to the brim. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath through his nose as he settled within her.

"I have not the words," he said, looking down at her through dark eyes and caressing her cheek, "to express to you how magnificent you feel."

She smiled at him. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

A cocky grin split across that handsome face and he started a steady rhythm into her. She had no illusions about her arrangement with Thor. Whenever he was sent to Midgard on what was supposed to be a highly-clandestine-seriously-don't-alert-the-humans mission, he came to see her. He hadn't alerted Genevieve to his presence on purpose. When there was need for Asgard on Earth, Heimdall always picked some place deep in a forest for Thor to appear. Genevieve was hiking in the woods outside her family's cabin when she stumbled on him bifrosting in. She had one condition for her silence: he was the best booty call a girl could never expect to have. She knew he would one day find an Asgardian woman that captured his heart, and she wanted that for him. Until then, she was happy to quench his thirst, no strings attached.

He leaned in and caught her lips in a kiss. She laced her tongue in, marveling in the taste of him.

And that's when she heard it.

There was a sudden whooshing sound outside, accompanied by a brightly colored light. Moments later, there was a loud bang as she heard the wood securing the lock on her door splinter away to allow access to whomever was so unceremoniously entering her home. She got her answer soon enough when an entirely unamused Lady Sif appeared behind Thor. He made no move to cover himself and continued thrusting into her. Genevieve blushed down to her toes.

"Can I help you, Lady?" he said, not looking away from Gen's face. He winked at her.

"Your father has asked for your presence."

"Can not it wait?" He circled a thumb around her clit again. She stifled a noise.

"Shall I tell him you are too busy?" The annoyance in her voice was damn near tangible. When he didn't answer, she added, "With your whore?"

Genevieve could tell there was something unrequited happening here. Thor sighed. "I shall be with you in a moment, Sif." He grabbed Gen round her ass and lifted her hips up, tilting them toward him. He began pistoning into her, strong arms holding her easily at the elevated angle. Despite Sif's presence, whom defiantly refused to leave, and in spite of her own waning modesty, Gen failed to suppress a moan. Thor brought a hand to her sex, massaging her lips and pressing his palm to her wanting clit. Gen wailed as she came. She took a moment to catch her breath. She beamed as the afterglow settled in. Thor set her down and grinned at her, sweeping her disheveled tresses from her eyes. He got off the bed and dressed, Gen watching forlornly as he tucked his still hard member into his trousers.

Genevieve sat up as he walked to her side of the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up to meet him in a hungry, possessive kiss. He pressed her body against his and her skin cascaded with goose bumps. She grasped her hands into his golden hair and she wished he would ravish her again right there in front of Sif, God, and everyone. She didn’t even care if this were a show to prove a point to Sif. He pulled away. "Until next time, Miss Mason." She fell back to the bed and adored his firm ass as he exited. Sif followed him out, casting a derisive glance in her direction.

Genevieve exhaled and hugged her arms around herself. She laughed out loud at the adrenaline coursing through her from being watched. She lay back on the bed, basking and letting her body settle. When her heartbeat had mostly normalled, she got up to inspect the damage done to her door. 

She snatched a silken robe off a chair and pulled it loosely around herself as she padded down the hall to the main room. She stopped and looked at her door, completely intact. She shut her eyes, ran a hand over her face, thinking surely it was the lack of blood to her brain. She looked again. Nope. No broken door. She scanned her eyes over the open layout of her house, examining the fastenings of her windows and the back door. Still nothing.  _The fuck?_ She knew she'd heard the door smash open. Was this some sort of Asgardian magic? She heard something clink off to her right and she turned. She shrieked, jumping back. There was a man standing there, pouring himself a whiskey from the bottle on the bar. He had not been there a moment ago.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. Would you like a drink?"

"Who are you? Did you come with Sif?"

He smiled, clearly amused with the situation. "'Sif' is it? Are the two of you on a first name basis?" He swirled his drink around in his glass. His eyes seemed to be boring through her. He was clad all in green and black and gold, looking just as regal as Thor. His jet-black hair was slicked back from his face, standing in stark contrast to the porcelain paleness of his skin. He was as tall as Thor, but much leaner. She didn't underestimate whomever this was; she knew little of Asgardians.

"I guess not, no. She doesn't care for me much. She has no reason to. I can't see why he's not ravishing her every night, either. I mean, have you seen her? But I don't mind fucking him till he figures it out." She shook her head. "Sorry, who are you again? Is Sif still here?!" She glanced outside half expecting the intimidating warrior to be pacing outside the cabin.

He grinned. "Sif never left." And with that, he changed. He shrunk half a foot, his chest blossoming out to accommodate breasts. His green leathers were replaced by silver armor with red trimmings. His hair lengthened and waved out. Gen gasped as she beheld Lady Sif before her. She found herself moving toward him, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Sif" stood unmoving as Gen advanced toward him. She stopped in front of him and reached up to touch "Sif"'s face. She felt soft skin beneath her fingers. She let them wander up the curve of his face and up into what should have been sleek black hair. Instead, her roaming digits were met with bouncy dark brown locks.

“‘Shall I tell him you are too busy?.....With your whore?’” said “Sif,” but in the man’s voice.

The full reality of the situation crashed down around Genevieve’s shoulders. She took a step back from the man. She searched the eyes of his façade. She wondered what this villain had done to Thor. She was embarrassed that this man had seen her exposed and vulnerable. She felt fear and anger well up within her. Her impulsive nature overcame her.

“Who are you?” she hissed and she swung her open hand up towards his face. He caught it with one cat-like movement. He started to transform again.

“I…” He began to grow, long tendrils of hair retreating back into his scalp, the exposed skin of his arms masking over with supple leather. “Am…” He reached his full height, dwarfing her 5’4” frame. The metal of his armor fell away, adorning him again in his brilliant green. The womanly curves of his face began to shift and lengthen, putting in their place angular lines. “Loki.” The man she had witnessed before was there again. His lips curled up into an impish, cavalier grin. “You’re feisty. My dear brother does pick his playthings well.”

“What did you do to him?” He met her question with even more teeth. She wanted to wipe the smugness off his annoyingly captivating face.

“I was under the impression this was a purely physical arrangement. What would you care of Thor’s whereabouts?”

“I don’t have to be in love with him to care about him.”

Loki quirked his head to the side and pondered for a moment, glancing upward. “I suppose that’s valid.” He looked at her with eyes as green as emeralds. “You need not worry about your precious Thor. The good Lady Sif sent him home to fetch a rather well-guarded trinket from one of Asgard’s deeper vaults. Should he find himself stuck in that vault due to a faulty locking mechanism, I imagine it would take a suitable amount of time for either him to break out or for someone else to realize he is not where he is supposed to be.”

Gen studied him. “A suitable amount of time for what?”

He released the hold he had on her wrist. The puckish smile finally softened as he placed delicate fingertips on her cheekbones, drawing them down to her chin. He tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers. Genevieve’s mind cycled through a lot in those moments. She was not exclusive to Thor. He cared not what she did when he was not around. This man, for all his deviousness, appeared not to want to cause her harm. He was the definition of mysterious stranger. 

She wanted to uncover some of his mysteries. She kissed him back. This signal of consent seemed to be all Loki was looking for. He slipped his fingers into the collar of her robe, doing away with the flimsy material in a flick of his wrists. Loki let his gaze glide over her from head to toe. His eyes flitted from side to side, clocking every inch of her. Gen smiled and slowly turned around. If he were memorizing her, she wanted him to memorize all of her.

Genevieve was an outdoorsy girl. She lived an active lifestyle and it showed. Her body was all toned muscle that peeked out from behind soft curves when she moved. Her pert C-cups were well-proportioned to her trim waist, which flared slightly into narrow hips. Shehad coppery brown hair that fell in loose curls around her shoulders and brought out the green of her own eyes. She had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose that she had hated as a child but now loved. It gave a sweetness to her face that she was always happy to contradict, especially in the bedroom. As she turned her back to him, she imagined his face as he learned the globes of her small but perfectly rounded ass. Her back was filled with an intricate tattoo of ivied vines that followed the curves of her body, turning the expanse of skin into a masterpiece. She completed her three-sixty and looked up into his eyes, satisfied with herself.

"Oh, yes," said Loki, his pupils expanding as he took her in. "You will do."

"I will do? The bulge in your pants says I'm doing a little better than that."

Loki cast his eyes down to where his erection was betraying his cool exterior. He scoffed. "He doesn't speak for me."

"Mm hmm," murmured Gen as she walked towards him. She got into his space, reaching an arm around his hip. He laughed out a breath when, instead of landing a hand on his ass, she retrieved the whiskey glass from the table behind him. She took a healthy swig of the high-quality Bushmills Irish Whiskey she'd been gifted for graduating college last fall. She'd been nursing the bottle for a while, but now seemed an appropriate time for generous imbibing. She made a face as the amber liquid washed over her taste buds; but she leaned into the satisfying burn that radiated out from her throat. She held out the glass to Loki. He accepted the proffered drink and brought the rim to his lips. He upended the glass, finishing off the remaining finger of alcohol. Genevieve watched the muscles in his throat work beneath his skin, his Adam's apple bobbing with the movement. He caught the tip of his tongue between his teeth and sucked, savoring the taste.

"You provide good libations."

Gen was done with the small talk. "Oh, just kiss me, you idiot." She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down to her. She had only just gotten her lips fixed on his when she was forced back. Her legs hit the edge of the large leather chaise and she fell onto the plush cushions. Loki stared down at her naked form prone before him.

"I am many things. An idiot is not one of them."

She looked coyly at him. She twisted on the couch, casually opening her legs to him as she got comfortable. "Ok. Show me how clever you are."

Loki stood at her feet. She saw the cogs working in his mind as he made what she knew were calculated movements. He bent low and started crawling his way up her, looking very much like a serpent. His mouth hovered over her skin as he progressed, never touching. She felt his breath and the hairs on her body stood on end. He leveled his eyes with hers and met her with an intense gaze. "I have no need to prove myself to you. Nor do I take orders from you."

She looked into his eyes, rapidly trying to decide what her next action would be. He's power hungry. He takes no orders. Should she offer up placating, submissive Gen? She would enjoy him as master for the night. No. He wanted power, but he also wanted a challenge. She'd give him a fight, then. She bet he'd be a force when challenged. A smile inadvertently split across her face at the notion, heat surging through her. She felt her face flush. His eyes narrowed at her. "Do you find something amusing?"

"Amusing? No. Arousing? Oh, yes." She grinned at him and snaked a hand between them. It took her a moment to locate the fastenings of his trousers, but when she did she rubbed up over him, excited to see what was beneath all that leather. That's when those eyes met hers with what could only be described as malicious glee. Strong fingers grasped her wrist and lifted it away. 

"You think I would have you while the scent of my brother still lingers on your skin? I have every intent of defiling what once was his, but I want it to be very clear that you belong to me this day."

Everything that made her female swooned into puddles of compliant heat inside and out. Everything that made her a competitor worked quickly to hide that. She pulled her face into what she thought was a convincing smirk. "You're going to make me yours? How do you plan on doing that?"

He brought his lips to her neck and sucked her skin into his mouth. She felt his teeth bite into her as his lips and tongue sucked a bruise onto her creamy skin. She wished he were naked; she wanted to mark up his back in return and there was no getting through his leather. He whispered into her ear. 

"First we must make you clean."

"I'm more fun when I'm dirty." She snagged the bottom of her lip in her teeth and smiled. She saw something akin to anticipation in his face. He gifted her a real smile, one that spoke to the fact he wanted this, too. Not just as a fuck-you to his brother. She saw the man he was; she doubted she would see that smile again. 

"I want you rid of my brother. You will make sure you are just as much fun."

She would. She would be all the fun. She just wouldn't tell him that. He stood from the couch and beckoned her follow. His direction was confidently towards the bathroom.

"Did you case the place first?"

"When one is used to navigating a palace, a cabin leaves little to the imagination." He paused. His eyes sliced into her. God, those eyes. "It would do you well not to question me."

"It would do you well not to treat me like a dog."

He was on her before she knew what was happening. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shoved her down to her knees. There was a collar on her neck, conjured from nowhere. He yanked her leash and she fell forward, catching herself on all fours.

"If I choose to treat you as a dog, you will like it."

She let her adrenaline-rattled nerves show through heavy breaths, mimicking panting. She turned her body to face away from him. She arced her back down slightly, further opening herself to him. She knew he wouldn't fuck her until she was clean. So she pressed her advantage, teasing him while doing exactly what he said. "You gonna make me your bitch now?"

He growled at her neck, bending to grab her chin. "You _are_  my bitch." He pulled up, forcing her to her feet. He wrapped her leash around his palm, shortening it as much as he could. He walked forward. She let him lead her. Her heart was in her throat. She'd done the dominant/submissive thing before, but it had never held the danger and intensity of this time. No one else had been a mischievous demigod. She knew her mythology: Loki was the god of mischief. He stopped in the threshold of her bathroom. "If I take off your leash, will you be a good little dog and do what I say?"

"Yes, master," she lied. She would tell that lie a thousand times over for the self-satisfied grin that split across his face. He straightened his back to stand at his fullest height. He broadened his stance and puffed up. He hadn't actually changed at all, but he stood before her now a ruler. He had her vote; he could be her leader. Without thinking about it, she bowed her head to him. The pressure of the collar vanished.

"Very good. Your obedience shall be rewarded. It would please you to remove my clothes?"

There was a small noise in the back of her throat as she failed to supply a cogent answer. She nodded fervently to supplement. She saw why he was the god of mischief. The core of that name was an ever-present glint in his eyes.

"As it should. Few are so lucky as to receive the gift I'm about to give you."

Her hands were trembling with excitement as she reached out to grasp the lapels of his coat. She hooked her thumbs under the heavy material and pushed back. With it gathered at his feet, she had a much better view of his physique. She eyed the sleek lines of him, almost dreading removing his tunic. There was no way he could be more beautiful than he was now. With all that leather hugged against him, he was wickedly sexual without even trying. He didn’t move, letting her drink her fill. For that, she was grateful. She looked to extricate him from his top. Her brain was slightly short-circuiting from the emotionality of the situation, but she hadn’t thought she was so far gone she couldn’t figure out how to remove a man from his garments. But that was exactly the situation in which she currently found herself. She moved around him, searching the leather for some sort of release. It didn’t look like she could just pull it over his head. She wouldn’t have been able to anyway; he was too tall. She stood in front of him again. She let her frustrationshow on her face. She wanted to choose her sparring moments wisely, and this was not one of them.Loki’s face wasentirely made up of smug.

“Is something wrong, girl? Is my fancy attire too much for a being as simple as yourself?”

She let the insult go as her need to see him naked was now all-consuming. She pandered. “Please. Your beauty has been too long shielded from my view. Give me direction and I will take it.” Loki made a condescending noise as he reached to his side. He produced in his hand a small gold dagger, intricately etched and jeweled. Her eyes widened as he made to cut through a seam. “Wait!” she blurted. His eyes lost their joy. “No… I mean. Please. May I?” She looked questioningly up into his face with sad puppy-dog eyes. He handed her the knife hilt first. His eyes cut into her with the same sharpness of his blade.

“If you cut me, I will make you bleed.” Gen flushed red and took the knife, wild with the idea he was handing her a weapon. Was he testing her? Toying with her? Why would he voluntarily destroy his own adornments? He had to be getting something out of this, too. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was damn turned on by the increased danger.

She grabbed the collar of his tunic and pressed the tip of the dagger into the buttery fabric. It sliced in easily and she gently cut downward, baring him until she could press her lips to his flesh. She kissed him softly and continued to breach his well-tailored hide. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly as she nibbled along his serratus muscles. She laved her tongue into the creases of the corded muscle. As she neared the hem, she smiled against his hipbone, snagging his flesh in her teeth. She sucked, intent to mark him as he had her. She had only just begun when his hand laced into her hair and tugged sharply. She gasped, and let go, his meaning clear. She jerked the blade through the hem. She stood up and circled behind him. She pulled off his top. The muscles in his back flexed with the movement and she took a deep breath, excitement making her skin hum. She finally came face to face with his beautiful torso.

He wasn’t as bulky as Thor, but he was muscled, his hard abdominals defining a straight torso that narrowed ever so slightly at the waist. His body was lithe and long and even the way he stood with his arms to his sides was regal and self-assured. She wrapped her arms up his back and stood on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. She pressed up against him, feeling the swell of his erection against her stomach. He gave her nothing. He didn’t open his mouth or pull her closer. She stopped and looked at him.

“I told you to undress me,” he said. She wanted to jump on him, dry hump herself to climax just to spite him. She was feeling devilish. As she withdrew her arms from around him, she let the edge of the dagger drag across his skin. She looked him square in the face. Loki shut his eyes for an extended beat. When he opened them, he was changed, dangerous. He backhanded her hard across the cheek. She fell to the tile floor, blood dripping from her lip. She leered up at him.

“Stupid slag. Have I given you reason to believe my threats are hollow? You will serve me without resistance should you want to make it out of this unbroken. I told you to undress me. You will do that now.” The dagger that had clattered to the floor with her vanished with a wave of his hand.

She swallowed, undeterred and racing with adrenaline. She got up onto her knees and unlaced the ties of his pants. She half expected him to be wearing some sort of leather undergarment, what with his obvious inclination toward the material. She was pleased instead to be met with unobstructed access to his dick. She tried not to further tempt herself and turned her attention to removing his boots. He lifted his feet in turn as she pulled away his heavy shoes and deposited them into a neat little stack with his top and coat, which she took the time now to gently fold so as not to have that come back to bite her. She tugged his pants down his legs and added them to the pile.

Completely naked, he was beautiful in a way few men were. His pale skin made him look deceptively fresh and new, which she knew damn well he wasn’t. His slim frame could really be described as graceful. His dick stood out proudly and was the only thing about Loki that was thick and heavy. She took a page from him and stood still, waiting for instruction.

Loki, recomposed and unbowed, opened the door to her standing shower, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature. He beckoned her to join him and she power-walked over, almost hobbling in her attempt not to run. He directed her under the water. She grabbed the showerhead from its mount and brought it to her pussy, eager to de-Thor herself for sexy time with the bro.

“Ah, ah, ah,” tsked Loki. He removed the implement from her. “I want you free of him. I know he has not touched only your lilied lips.” He smirked at her. “Maybe a more delicate hand should do this work.”

She paused, uncertain she had understood him correctly. “You mean you’re gonna wash me?”

“Yes. I’m ‘gonna wash you.’” The way he annunciated the slang made her want to both throw slang at him forever in hopes he would repeat it, and never say it again as it made her realize how stupid it sounded. She shelved that dilemma in favor of keeping herself from squeeing. Finally, _finally_ he was going to touch her.

He replaced the head and she stood beneath the spray, warm water sluicing down her already heated skin. Loki squeezed a dollop of her vanilla almond shampoo into his palm and laced his fingers into her hair, working the cream into lather. Gen delighted in the pressure he exerted on her scalp. He maneuvered her under the water to rinse the foam and picked up a bottle of conditioner. As he lathered and rinsed for the second time, Gen pinched one of her nipples, wanting to give herself just a little to hold on to during this slow build. Loki caught her hand in his and pulled it away. She mewled in frustration. But then his lips were on her, kissing the curve of her neck. She moaned and rolled her head to the side to allow him better access.

“Oh, Loki,” she breathed, “Yes.” He grabbed her bar of Dove and lathered his hands. He started at her neck and slowly rubbed his way down her back. His fingers traced the lines of her tattoo, repainting the masterpiece in his own hand. As he scrubbed, he trailed his lips down her spinal cord.

He took his time, stopping briefly when his descent required he kneel. He relathered his hands and knelt behind her, lips making their way to her tailbone. He cupped her ass in his hands and licked into the dip where her cheeks met. He squeezed her flesh and ran his fingers into the crease at the underside of her ass. She shuddered and her legs twitched a little; a whimper escaped her lips. She should have stayed quiet. Her enjoyment only caused him to move on, soaping her legs before standing in front of her. He paused as something behind her caught his eye. He ran his gaze over the half dozen bottles of gels and creams sitting along the wall. "How many cleansers does one need?"

She smirked at him and gestured down her body. "My skin doesn't look this good on its own. I work at it. Are you looking for something?"

"I am quite sure I can find it unaided, thank you," he snapped. After a moment, he selected her face wash, popping the cap and pressing a coin into his hand. He rubbed it into foam and brought his fingers to her face. He worked in little circles, careful and, she wanted to say, sweet. He held her gaze as he caressed her cheek. He cupped her face, letting his thumbs rest on her chin. He kissed her. It started soft, as if he didn't often have the opportunity to do this. She wondered if so few had been "recipients of his gift" because he was the dark sheep. He was different from his brother, whom was sent on important missions by dad. Despite what he said, Loki's demeanor was of one that searched for approval.

She sucked into the kiss, deepening it. He tightened his grip on her jaw, controlling her movement. She groaned as he thrust his tongue into her, possessive and harsh. She pressed her body into him, grabbing his ass. He snagged her lower lip in his teeth, a warning bite as he pushed her away. There was that glee again. "You act with my permission. Stop trying me." There was something wicked in his eyes again. She wanted to be the recipient of that power as often as possible, even if it cost her a little pride and pain.

"Yes, sir." She tried to look demure, but she couldn't hide the fire in her eyes. If he were looking, he would see she was agreeing to nothing. But his attention was now on her arms as he worked up each, from fingers to arm pit. He had stopped kissing her skin, letting his fingers be the only stimulation she received. They were at her hips now, gliding soap along her torso. He started low at her pelvis. He treated the sensitive skin above her pussy as if it had no different power over her, rubbing with attentive but emotionless fingers. He allowed her nothing but the most fleeting of thrills.

She ached as he ever diligently worked up to her breasts. He gathered more soap before cupping her breasts in his hands, lifting them to run his fingers along the undersides. Starting around the perimeter, he worked in circles towards her nipples. He brushed his thumbs over the tight little nubs and she hummed as a bright twinge shot through her clit. Loki maneuvered her beneath the water and watched as the suds washed down her body, sometimes catching in a delicate curve on their way.

She was clean. Clean all over. Except in one place. Loki couldn’t beat around the bush anymore—it was all that was left. She waited with bated breath as he played with her bar of soap, lazily tossing it between his hands.

He circled behind her, eyeing her. She heard the muted thump of the soap as he placed it in its tray. It was a surprise when his hands were abruptly on her ass, one long finger sweeping over the pucker. She whined at his touch, wanting so much more than he was giving. He moseyed around in front of her, washing his hands under the spray. He was toying with her. He brushed a hand down her cheek. She leaned into it, eyes closed in concentration on his skin. He was gone again. And then he slipped his soapy hand between her legs. He thoroughly rubbed sudsy digits along her lips and then dipped two long fingers into her. She moaned out her relief and excitement. He was gone too soon. "No, please." He ignored her and removed the showerhead from its perch. He held it beneath her and let the rain wash away the soap. It tickled in the best way. That, too, was gone too soon as water fell on her shoulders from the head’s mount. He smirked at her face, pained with want. He pressed his palm into her clit as he tapped his fingers along her lips. "Yes, please, yes.”

"You're so responsive. Or is it simply needy? If I put my lips to your sex, you would orgasm for me?"

Her eyes flew open. “Oh, my god, yes.” She almost fell onto her built-in bench in her hurry to spread her legs to him, all defiant pretense washing away for this new opportunity.

He grinned. "I _am_ your god. See you never forget." The phrase held particular weight as he was now lowering himself to kneel before her. I may be on my knees, he was saying, but I can smite you with my hands behind my back. She perched herself at the edge of the bench and pulled her legs up and out, securing her heels against the edge on either side of her. He grasped her thighs and brought his face up into her. Hot breath dewed her already moist nethers. Her heart dropped into her stomach with a suddenness that skewed her reality. She hadn’t realized how far gone she was. He rested his thumbs just outside her lips and gently pulled back, exposing her further. Removed from the direct flow of the water, she was able to discern his touch more clearly. He licked the flat of his long tongue up the length of her. He did it over and over at a moderate pace, setting a rhythm. He never quite landed on her clit, letting the tip of his tongue glide over it only a moment before proceeding with the next swipe. It provided for a slow build that she wasn’t as disappointed about as she thought she’d be in her current state. He kissed soft lips about her opening, before sucking a particularly sensitive part of her right labia into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the flesh as he sucked and she gasped out a noise.

While she was prone to being vocal during sex, she found herself to be much quieter during oral sex, especially now. She was so focused on the man between her legs that most of the noises coming from her were involuntary or from interrupted breathing. Loki blew a stream of air over her from ass to clit. It was a surprise change from the sweet warmth of his mouth. Her abs were starting to ache from the tension she was holding; it was exquisite. He started flicking the tip of his tongue along her clit. She moaned and one of her feet slipped from its place. She gasped as she felt herself slide forward. But Loki’s firm hands were on her, one pressed firmly over her pussy to catch her weight, the other on her wayward leg.

“Careful, dove. I know I’m good, but I can’t very well have a Midgardian dying on my watch. What would father say? Do try to keep your wits about you.” He never got off his high horse, and she loved that about him, as well as his desert humor. While she wasn’t eager to do herself damage, she knew that if she lost herself to his tongue, she would be safe.

“Yes, sir,” she whispered. She secured her position and waited expectantly for him. He pressed his lips to her clit and sucked it into his mouth. “Oh, god!” she said, desperate not to peak just yet, as he was so good and it just hadn’t been going on long enough. She pressed a hand into his shoulder, grasping for strength. He smiled against her as he released her from his mouth. He shifted slightly and dipped his tongue into her. He stroked his fingers around the outside of her as he tongue fucked her. He found the pucker of her ass with his thumb and pressed against it. She used the little bit of leverage she had to thrust up into his face. He buried himself into her, his nose rubbing against her clit as he gave her a literal tongue-lashing. He sucked along her lips again and replaced his tongue with two fingers. He curled up into her, and she cursed as he started a rhythm between fingers and mouth. His tongue danced over her ass. She felt the orgasm building in the pit of her. She girded herself against it.

Not yet, she thought. Please not yet. As he repeatedly hit her g-spot with alarming accuracy, his tongue found her clit. He flicked over it again, with speed now. Her fingernails bit into his shoulder while her other hand death gripped the edge of the bench. He sucked her clit into his mouth and rolled it.

She felt the pressure of his fingers and his mouth at either side of the incongruently small part of her that was the crux of her whole life in this moment. The orgasm boiling within her started to spill over. She felt the tremors for only a second before she quaked. She shattered. She moaned out a broken noise, as her vocal chords seemed to be contracting with every other part of her. She was dimly aware of Loki’s strong hands keeping her stable as her legs lost allpurpose. She shuddered through and found herself sitting upright, leaning forward towards Loki’s beautiful, beautiful face.

“You. Oh, my god, yes.” She grabbed his face, covered in her juices from forehead to chin, and kissed him repeatedly. It was the only way she knew to accurately portray her feelings. Surprisingly, he accepted her affections. “Please,” she said, taking a breath and looking into his eyes. “Let me show you how thankful I am. What can I do?” She grabbed his cock in her hands as she spoke. His eyelids lowered a fraction at her touch, but he was neutral as ever in a blink.

“Your enthusiasm is endearing and I am well deserving of it. Though how sad it is for you that your humans have failed to give you what would be considered standard at home. Are not human women well-pleasured during sex? How is it Midgard is so favored when its men fail in this fundamental way, and its women are content in this failing?” He pushed away from her, his disgust apparent. She was startled at this rant, as he’d worked himself from smug self-satisfaction, to astonished inquisitiveness, to passionate derision in under a minute.

“I… It’s complicated. Please. Don’t be upset.”

He looked at her with indignance. “I’m not upset!” he snapped. He took note of his tone and seamlessly composed himself. “Sometimes the enormous lack of renaissance in Midgard unsettles me.”

Oh, good. He’s a little unhinged. If simple things like this upset him, something wasn’t right. She was momentarily uneasy that this being had such unfettered access to Earth when he felt as he did about its inhabitants. With his mastery of magic and cunning wit, he would be a nightmare should he decide that pleasing daddy were no longer fruitful and thus he should set out to prove he was better than. She shook those thoughts from her head. Thor wouldn’t let that happen. She flushed at the thought of Thor. She felt naughty now that she’d had both brothers between her legs. A grin split across her face. Fuck unhinged; crazy had its benefits. She needed to refocus him.

“You’re giving your brother a damn fine run for his money. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so thoroughly covered in me.” Loki was in no way unaware of her non sequitur, but if he felt thankful or otherwise, she would never know.

“That’s because my brother is good at broad sweeps. He fails at the details. I see more than him.”

“You tongue more than him, too.” She leered at him and ran her tongue across her lips. He took the bait and kissed her, long and hard. His tongue claimed her mouth in thrusts and tickling strokes. He waved his hand at the water and it shut off, leaving his arms free to wraparound her and pull her onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her out to her bedroom.

While Loki lacked Thor’s heft, he was still unusually strong by Asgardian standards, and overwhelmingly so by Earth’s. She felt a little weightless in his arms, which only added to her heady feeling of otherworldliness. She shifted against him, rubbing her ass over his dick. He snagged her upper lip and tugged. She didn’t know whether it was warning or goading, and she didn’t have much time to contemplate it. Loki reached her bed and threw her to the surface like a rag doll. The power he had was intoxicating in the same way Thor’s was, but his was dangerous. Her heart was raging against her chest with excitement and adrenaline. She sat up to receive him but found herself suddenly immobile. Her own restraints were at her wrists, wrapped securely to her bedframe. She was dubious that her ankles remained free. She looked to her left, where Loki was examining the contents of her nightstand.

“See anything you wanna use on me?” She paused, smirking. “Anything you want me to use on you?” He swept his hand over the drawer and towards her. Her eyes went wide as her gag was settled into her mouth. She groaned a noise out around the ball, wildly turned on and unable to say so. She watched as he picked up her vibrator, examining it.

“I am ever impressed by the lengths you must go to reach orgasm. Let me take care of that.” He shut his hand over her toy and squeezed. When he opened his hand, her vibrator was a crumpled mess. “You will not be needing this any longer. You will no longer be getting off without me.” She groaned again, eyes wide. “Do I make myself clear?” She nodded fervently. He walked into her bathroom and fetched a towel. He made a show of drying himself, caressing his skin with the cloth. He wiped away the mess on his face and sniffed into the towel, clearly enjoying her musk. He flipped the towel and ran it over his hair leaving it deliciously mussed. She reckoned few people saw him with his hair out of place. She sucked in a steadying breath as he approached her with a fresh towel. No way was this going to be without its torture. She shut her eyes.

“Well, I can’t be making you nervous. It is just a towel.” His pronunciation of “can’t” was caffeine to her tired lady parts. Damn the man and his Britgardian accent. It seemed their use of contractions was lesser and more carefully selected. He was whip-smart and no doubt knew exactly what his accent did to her. “I will show you.” Delicate terrycloth brushed over her forehead and eyelids, down her cheeks to her chin. He brought it under her chin, stretched between both hands and forced up. She tilted her head back. “Look at me.” She looked down her nose at him. He pressed more firmly into her neck. “You will watch. Always.” She glared at him. “‘What if I don’t?’ you ask.” He chuckled, and it was the most sinister chuckle. “Then punishment would be in order.”

From his place at her neck, he felt her pulse quicken. His face lit up like a damn Christmas tree. “Oh. But that’s what you want then, is it not? A show of power?!” He threw a pulse of energy at her bedroom window and it shattered outward. She shrieked around her gag. He snarled into her face. “Is _that_ what you want?!” She looked at him with wide eyes, unable to express what she wanted to say in head nods. Loki looked annoyed. “You will speak when spoken to. Understand?” She nodded. He removed the obstruction.

“My god, yes. That’s what I want. I want you to fuck me in a way human men can’t. I want you to prove to me you are a better lover than your brother. I want you to ravage me and torture me and use me until I can’t take it anymore. I want to be gifted with your obvious power. The idea that you could kill me makes me high like I haven’t been in a long time.”

“You want torture?” The laugh that followed was one of those evil ones in which movie villains relish. “I believe humans have a saying about being selective with one’s wishes. It is an adage you should have abided. You have opened a door filled with all sorts of unsavories.” He paced as he pondered. “What should I do to you? I could run my lips and teeth and tongue over your bosom, nipping those pained little nubs into paroxysms. I could go broader and ravage your entire body with kisses, running hands and mouth over your skin until it crawls and you beg for release. I could then fuck you right and hard, fill you up with my thick cock and pound into you until you cry with pleasure. I could find secrets in you that you would never imagine. Perhaps I could instead claim the tight pucker of your arse and make you scream in pain and ecstasy. There are so many things I could do to your body I could render you properly unable to think in minutes.

“As to being inhuman, well, I am naturally gifted with infinite superiorities that make anything I do the best you have had. Though, I’m sure I could conjure specifics. As you have witnessed, I am a skilled shapeshifter. You have never been with a man whom has lived as a woman and learned what makes one shudder. Should I choose, I can orgasm several times before losing my erection. I have more stamina that your little mind can perceive. I can ride you for days.” He stopped. “Oh, dear, I have gone on.” He finally clapped eyes on hers.

Genevieve was miserable with want. His speech was a pointed example of what he was capable of doing to her with words alone, never mind the content. She wished she were gagged. When she had the gag, she could at least scream against it. Now she had to work damn hard to stay quiet. He spoke of so many erotic avenues and she wanted to explore all of them. She wanted him on her and in her and she didn’t care where or what. But she would not let him have the satisfaction he was craving. She stared silently at him, her face a mask.

Loki searched her face and grinned anyway. “Just how I like my women: wild but chained, longing but restricted from saying so. Makes me tingle. Wouldn’t you like to feel?” He ran a hand down his chest and stroked over his dick. She bit her lip to keep herself from answering. “Very good, pet. I do like a bitch that minds. I think it is time you start earning your keep.”

He treated her bed like a large step and stood up on her mattress. He walked to her and looked down over her. The angle was bizarre and skewed as she looked up his towering form. He sunk down, bringing his dick in range of her mouth. She wanted to taste him, possess any part of him. Loki bobbed around her mouth. She stuck her tongue out when he got close, unwilling to be so passive. He danced out of the way. “You little slut. You can’t even wait for me to feed you. Don't beg—it's unbecoming. Now do open up." She opened her mouth to him and he slid the tip inside. She licked over him, eager to please him. He slid in another inch and she lightly sucked, begging him further. He placed a hand on her forehead, keeping her from taking him. She looked up to him. His eyes were dark with want but his face was controlled and stoic.

Gen had little flexibility with which to work in this situation. She had no choice but to let Loki control her head and neck. He had an alarmingly high amount of discipline. If she tried to wait him out on anything, she would lose spectacularly. If she wanted to elicit any emotion or reaction from him, she was going to have to rely heavily on action, and not so much on strategy and gameplay.

Being as physical as she was, with a little bit of healthy research and a respectable amount of first-hand experience, she had become quite a good lay, if she did say so herself. She "u"ed her tongue around his head and sucked a rhythm.

"Hum," he said. She hummed a tone around him and his eyes seared into her. "Just like that, pet." He slid in an inch and she accommodated him gladly. She felt out the large vein on the underside and skated the tip of her tongue over it. Loki pulled back from her, and she knew then he was getting off not so much on the pleasure as he was on controlling her.

Things went on like this for a bit, Loki edging in and out, issuing the occasional curt command, and never allowing her the satisfaction of knowing he was enjoying himself. She wanted to suck him off now, to please him and to care for him, despite his prickliness. She wanted to move this along.

Gen shifted her right leg unnoticed. She slowly and carefully pulled her foot up, pushing the limits of her flexibility as she searched for her target. She finally succeeded in tucking under, her big toe finding its purchase on his perineum. She pressed gently into it and Loki's eyes flashed. He slapped her across her cheek. The sting of it was harsh and bright but she smiled. "Did I brush a nerve?"

"What part of 'I control your actions' don't you understand?" he snarled at her. His hand waved out to the side and her legs jerked apart as her ankles were bound to the footboard.

"Oh, god, yes," she purred, letting all her satisfaction with this turn of events show on her face. She addressed his question. "All of it, I guess. Why don't you teach me a lesson?"

Loki's mouth curled into a grin at that. His grip was at her throat. He pressed into her neck. She gasped and tried to suck in a breath. "Let me be clear. You will please me. However my rich imagination desires. You will satisfy every whim, every perverse notion that kindles my fancy. You will do so gladly and without question. What you will _not_ do, is treat me as a common bedmate. You expressed your fascination with my boundless power. I shan’t take such an open invitation lightly. I will break you without hesitation should you continue to test me. Though, if you are to please me, my power will mend you well and rock you deep as my brother never could.” He released her.

Gen coughed and desperately drew in air. His words should have been terrifying. If she had any sense, she wouldn’t have an independent thought until this madman left Earth. And yet. She was edging on insanity. She was hornier than she could ever remember being. Her need to be touched was overwhelming. If she had use of her hands, she would be rubbing herself off regardless of the consequences. She ate her pride. “I will do whatever you want. Whatever will lead you most quickly to fucking me…. Sir.”

“Puny humans. So weak.” He tilted his head and simpered at her. “Should I take the edge off?” Gen was uncertain whether she should answer. Was this a trick? She stared at him. Fortunately, he continued. “No, not yet. First, I’m going to use you.” His dick approached her lips and she opened wide to accommodate him. There was no teasing this time. He plunged in as far as he could. She couldn’t fit all of him. She hadn’t gone all deep throat in a while, but she thought she could probably relax enough— and Loki was forcing it.

Deep into her mouth he went, sinking himself to the hilt. She would _not_ gag. It was _not_ going to happen. That was a delay she just would not allow. She fell back on her yoga and went boneless. He pulled out and sunk in again. She was relieved as hell to find she was ok. She looked at his face as he thrust into her, efficient and working towards a quick fall. His eyes were intense, his face all focus. She hummed and curled her tongue against his shaft. He upped his pace. Gen moaned deep in her throat and Loki gasped quietly. She smiled around him. It wasn’t much of a reaction, but it was more than she’d gotten so far. He was a mask again for a minute but then, “Moan.”

Gen moaned, a wanton, slutty noise that would have been trying too hard under different circumstances. Loki went full tilt into her and Gen’s body chimed knowing she was pleasing him. With a ragged breath, he came, spilling into her throat. He looked at her from dark eyes, softened ever so slightly by the equalizing nature of orgasm. A soft sheen of sweat made his muscles glisten and she didn’t know how in Christ’s name she’d gotten so lucky. He moved away from her, stepping off the bed and stretching his lissome frame.

Genevieve was aching. The waiting and the anticipation were building sensation in her akin to foreplay. She watched the sinewy lines of him flex and relax. He shook his arms out and looked at her. He hopped back onto the bed. Gen’s heart was dancing in her chest. He crawled up her and kissed her. He grabbed her head in his hands, to control her, yes, but it seemed also to be more connected. His tongue probed into her mouth, possessing her and exploring. He brushed the tip of his tongue along her pallet, tickling. She tried to overcome him and slip into his mouth. She succeeded for a moment, tasting what seemed to her like cool mint in the back of his mouth. He reexerted his dominance and pushed her out. He danced his tongue out over her lips, and pulled away. He looked at her.

She saw deep into him, an ancient soul racked with the need to be loved and accepted. She wanted to make him feel cherished, but she knew he wouldn't let her. As she continued gazing into his emerald eyes, his dick found its place and sunk into her. She moaned out a charged sound, so thankful to be tended to. She was still adhering to Loki's "watching always" rule, staring him in the face as he sat into her. It made for a heady, intimate experience that she hadn't quite been expecting at this juncture. Loki's eyelids got heavy as he experienced her wet heat.

He held there for a moment. Genevieve searched his face. The intensity of the moment was washing over him, as well. “I feel it, too, Loki.”

His eyes snapped open. “Do _not_ attempt to assess my feelings, you naïve child.”

Gen felt cowed. She hadn’t intended to upset him. “I just thought—”

“I do not wish my whores to think.”

Gen was bruised. She had thought they had been developing a bit of an understanding. She retreated into herself as Loki plowed into her, his previous luxurious pace abandoned in a power play to hide his vulnerability.

Fine. If he wanted to be a dick, she would stop responding. She knew he craved adulation more than he desired control. He drove into her, primal and rough. She was only getting minimal stimulation, so it wasn’t overwhelmingly difficult for her to blank her face. As Loki started to work himself to another fall, she saw his focus shift. She had been a captive audience until now. He slowed.

“I have upset you.”

“Got off your high horse long enough to come down here and see that, did you?”

“You wish to be treated with more dignity? Yet you are so obviously flushed by my power. I suppose I could allow you a bit more freedom. You must be less capricious in your desires. I have neither the time for nor interest in accommodating the frivolity of humans.”

Goal accomplished. Like a goddamn boss.

It got better, as, with a wave of his hand, Genevieve had full access to her limbs. She eyed him.

“This is a trap.”

“No. Were it a trap, you would not see it coming.”

“I completely believe that. So what is it that you’re giving me permission to do, exactly?”

“Whatever you want. For the next fifteen minutes, I treat you as an equal, which is overwhelmingly generous on my part.”

Gen’s eyes went wide. She used her position to her advantage. She locked her legs up around his neck and leveraged herself up, sending him down to the pillows. He looked a fraction surprised.

“Someone’s been taking their vitamins.”

“I grew up with three brothers. Wrestling was a prerequisite.”

“Do you wish to fight me? Really?” he laughed outright.

“Why, are you scared?” Provocation worked well against his short fuse.

He leveled her with a solid hit to her chin. She flailed backwards. Had he been using full force, he would have killed her with a flourished spray of gore. Instead, though, he tempered himself to her. Her mouth filled with blood. She grinned and dodged his next blow. She tucked in and slammed her fist into his gut. She came back wincing.

“Fuck! Fuck everything! It’s like you’re made of iron. We already have an iron man, sir.”

“I am so very dense compared to you. You may have fractured something. If you’re good, I’ll mend it.”

“If you’re good, I’ll let you.”

He snarled and pinned her, diving in for the kiss. He plundered her mouth, rough and hard with just a little too much teeth. She groaned and tilted her head back as he bit down her jaw. One of his hands crept down to her clit, long fingers caressing. His other was making a careful fist around her injured one. He bit down into the flesh of her shoulder, marking her. She hissed and jerked as her hand seared with pain. She felt the skin on her shoulder break under his teeth. He rubbed her clit in exquisite circles. She came suddenly and sharply.

She shuddered as she opened her eyes. Her free hand was scraping into Loki’s back. She smiled, having finally marked him. Whether or not her inferior fingernails had actually left a mark, she didn’t know. But it still counted for her. She flexed the fist she’d upset against Loki’s abdominals. It was pain free now. She looked up to him.

“How is it you aren’t permanently in some Asgardian lady’s bed?”

“Not just the ladies,” he said, licking the blood from the wound he’d created. She cocked her head at him. “Shapeshifter, pet.”

Heat rushed back through her. “Oh, god.” He sucked and bit another hickey over his bite mark. She moaned and got out from under him. She retrieved a pair of handcuffs from her nightstand. He glanced at the clock.

“Tick tock, Miss Mason.”

“I’ve still got time.” She grabbed his wrist and hauled it up to her headboard. She clicked the metal closed just a little too tight. Loki snickered at her. She repeated with his other hand, securing them above his head.

She straddled over him and sunk down. She let out a breath as he hit deeper than he had before. She rolled her hips, adjusting to his girth. He looked sublime. It was a rush having the demigod restrained. She knew he was only humoring her, as handcuffs were essentially paper chains to him. Nevertheless, he looked good trussed up in her bed, hair mussed and bare muscles rippling with his movements. “Holy, shit, you’re so hot.” She started riding him like she were in heat.

“I know. Tell me how good I am.”

“Oh, no,” she panted through thrusts, “I’m focusing on me now.” She saw the fire building in his eyes. She moaned and reached a hand up to her breasts. She squeezed and tugged, giving herself a frisson to hold onto without pushing herself to her apex. She wanted to use every second of the time she had.

“Oh, I’m not so sure you want to be doing that. Seemed you were enjoying yourself more when I was administering the sensations.” He thrust up into her and she squeaked out a needy noise. “Would not you rather have my tongue to you again?” Gen groaned at the thought and bore down onto him, barely coming up off his dick as she tried to rub her clit against him.

“Fuck, yes,” she barked. She was losing track of time. She didn’t know where she was in her allotment anymore. Loki leered at her.

“Say my name.”

Gen smiled as she began to rub herself off. “This is all me right now, pet.”

Loki’s voice changed, menacing and hot. “Not anymore.”

Gen barely had time to register what was happening. With a great pull of his arms, half her headboard splintered out into the air. She shrieked as he pounced at her, heaving her up and out of bed. He tossed her stumbling into the living room. She fell on her ass and scrambled to regain her footing. As she looked up, Loki was dropping the shattered remains of her cuffs onto the ground. Something to the left caught her eye and she glanced up.

It was Loki. She looked back in front of her. Still Loki. Then a voice behind her.

“You were looking for me, girl?”

Another one. She spun around. There were five of them. She lunged for the one behind her. She used all her strength to stop herself from falling straight through the hologram. She looked back up. They were all moving.

“Fuck me,” whispered Gen. She walked to her whiskey bottle and twisted it open, taking a long draw. The heat gave her something to grasp as she tried to figure out which one of the dancing jesters was the fleshy one.

“I very much plan to,” said a voice in her ear. She almost choked it was so suddenly close. Loki snatched the bottle from her and tossed it to the couch. He had her over the table in one swift efficient movement. Her cheek slammed into the cool wood. He entered her hard and rough. She moaned as his hand found her clit. “Don’t you dare think of getting off, you predictable bint. You owe me for the treatment you bestowed upon your superior. Tell me how good I am.”

Gen’s brain struggled to work through the fog of her impending orgasm. She tried, but he kept rubbing and she fell over the edge. She shuddered under Loki, apologizing as she came.

“Too late for that,” he whispered in her ear. “Your arse is forfeit.”

Genevieve braced against her table. She wasn’t new to anal sex in the slightest, but she didn’t quite trust Loki to be considerate of her. “Please,” she begged, “be merciful.”

“I am nothing if not a benevolent god.” He bent down and ran his tongue over the tight ring of muscle. Gen mewled, relaxing. He slipped his fingers into her dripping cunt, slicking them. He pressed the tip of one finger to the pucker of her ass. She pushed out slightly and he slipped inside.

“Oh, shit,” she breathed. “That’s good, Loki.”

Loki chuckled, “You are so very easy.” He slid in and out, rubbing a thumb around the outside as he did. He slowly inserted a second finger. Gen moaned out a wanton, lustful noise as her muscles crept open to accommodate him.

“Yes, please,” she said, as he began pumping his fingers.

“Do you want me inside you?” he asked.

“God, I do,” she answered, abandoning any cheeky illusions.

He slipped the fingers of his other hand into her pussy. “Like that?”

“No, not like that.”

“No? Do tell me what it is you want, then.”

“I want you to fuck me. Please,” she said, hoping he would just appease her now.

“Do you want me buried deep in your quim?”

Genevieve groaned in frustration. “No, Loki. I want you to fuck my ass from here to next Tuesday.”

“Oh, do you, now?” He put his lips to her ear. “Tell me how good I am.” His fingers worked at her, two lazily rubbing her clit as their partners primed her ass.

“Jesus fuck. Loki, you’re so damn good. You put me on an emotional plane that surpasses anything I’ve experienced before. You put your hero brother to shame. I’m so thankful to have had you in my bed. You’re the best I’ve had and we aren’t even finished yet. You make me feel like I’m not on Earth. Please, please take me now.”

“When I am finished here, I will have ruined all others for you. You will think of me always and while you might one day reach your zenith outside my presence, your mind will always be fucking me.”

Gen nodded. “Yes, sir. Yes. I’m yours. Please.”

Finally, she felt Loki’s dick against her cheeks. She made herself resemble pliant putty as best she could. Loki pressed his head into her. Gen made a quivering noise as the rest of him slowly followed. “Oh, god. Oh, my god.” He retreated and pushed back in. He began to pick up the pace.

His hand found her neck and squeezed. Gen gasped. He wasn’t hurting her, but it was just enough to get her adrenaline screaming in her ears. She started to get her wits back about her.

“Say my name,” he demanded. She stayed quiet. “Say my name,” he said again, a slight quirk in his voice as he observed her disobedience. “Say. My. Name!” And on the last word, he brought a hand down swiftly on her ass. She jumped forward.

“Yes.” He did it again, and she knew his handprint was hers now.

“Say my name,” he repeated, low and malevolent.

“Do it again,” she countered.

“SAY MY NAME!” And her back erupted in pain.

“What did you do?” she gasped, half aroused, half shocked.

“I gave you your vines.” Thorns. He gave her vines real thorns. “Consider it payment for the blood you drew from me.” His hand left her throat to rub over her back, pressing them in further. She wailed. “Now say my name you insolent little tart.”

“Loki! Loki Odinson of Asgard!” The pain was gone. He ran his fingers over her, soothing her skin as he continued to pump into her.

“That wasn’t so hard.” He followed that with a laugh as a hand found its way back to her clit. “Now scream for me.” He was beating a healthy rhythm into her and it didn’t take long for her to get there. The tight muscles of her ass contracted around Loki and she screamed as she came, all the emotion and pain venting out of her like pressured steam. Loki was shuddering behind her and she wished she could see his face as he came.

When he stopped moving against her, Gen shimmied out from underneath him. She fell onto the couch, fingers grasping at the whiskey bottle. She drank, watching warily as Loki circled around to her. “Why don’t you go pick on someone your own size?” she quipped.

“I asked you if you wouldn’t rather have my tongue to you, and you said yes.”

Gen searched back for the memory. “Did I?”

“I believe your exact answer was ‘fuck, yes,’ though I see no need to be vulgar.”

Gen looked at him sideways. “You think you can top what you did before?”

Loki laughed, genuine and full. “You would underestimate me?”

“You’ve been underestimating me all damn day.”

“Well, you are Midgardian. Expectations are not very high.”

“Shut up and eat me.”

Loki knelt between her legs. She sat there with her whiskey, every ounce a lady, and waited for him to start. He kissed about her opening, licking into her folds. He hummed a tune over her clit, something that sounded old and sinister. She groaned as his tongue licked over her still-sensitive ass.

A duplicate Loki appeared at her lips, bright eyes gleaming into hers. She gasped, shocked to be looking into his beautiful face. He leaned in to kiss her as his corporeal counterpart dipped his tongue into her. It was like kissing fog. Her lips met something that wasn’t quite there, but she could still feel him. His phantom hands glided along her skin, sending thrills through her. Loki Prime took her clit into his mouth, rolling it and sucking.

Gen moaned into Phantom’s ethereal shoulder. Loki bit into the soft flesh of her inner thigh. She sucked in and clutched her fingers into his hair. He didn’t throw her away, but instead slid his fingers into her. Phantom Loki was sucking at her breast, airy teeth tugging at her nipples. She was so spent, all she could do was make happy little noises. Loki laughed against her nethers and she tingled with the sound. He sucked over her lips, licking against her clit.

Gen tugged his hair, asking him for more. He quickened his pace everywhere. She was lost.

And then she heard it for a second time. The loud whooshing sounded outside as the bifrost opened. Something landed with an enormous noise, sending tremors shooting through her cabin right up into her pussy.

“Thor,” she whispered through her haze. Loki squeezed her thighs in warning at his name and bit sharply into the skin above her pussy. She groaned loudly as he stroked his fingers into her.

Thor burst through the door of her cabin. “LOKI!” he bellowed, body bowed up for a fight. His shoulders dropped at the site before him. Phantom Loki turned and waved at him, grinning.

“Hello, brother. What took you so long?”

“What...? What is happening here?”

“Goodness, Thor. Miss Mason said I pleased her more thoroughly than you, but certainly you know what oral sex is supposed to look like? What have you been doing?”

Genevieve laughed, which quickly turned to a groan as Loki Prime sucked her into his mouth for his finale. She writhed and wailed, shaking through her high.

“You might not be aware,” began Phantom, “so let me fill you in. That is an-”

“Orgasm,” finished Loki, standing from his place at Gen’s feet. He bent to Gen, kissing her deeply.

Thor didn’t dignify any of that with a response. “You sent me on a fool’s errand, brother! And for what purpose? To draw Genevieve into one of your schemes? Gen, has he hurt you?”

She laughed, “Only when I asked.”

Thor studied her, perplexed. “You consented to this?”

“It was a little touch and go there in the beginning, but I came around pretty fast.”

“Emphasis on ‘came,’” added Loki.

“I am not speaking to you, Loki!” he bellowed at him. “Of all the childish things, you have bothered me with…. We are going. Now.”

“Do you have to?” asked Gen. “You could both stay.” She smiled wickedly at them.

Thor eyed her, annoyed. “We are going.”

Loki masked himself over in his leathers, his hair and face returning to their pristine best. He bowed his head to Gen, bringing her hand to his lips. “Until next time, Genevieve.”

“There will not be a next time, Loki!” snapped Thor, waiting impatiently at Gen’s now properly broken door.

“Right, brother,” he nodded at Thor. But as he backed out behind him, he smiled that mischievous grin. He winked.

And then they were gone. Gen collapsed onto the couch, hugging her whiskey bottle. She eyed her broken door.

“I love this cabin.”


End file.
